1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a programmable power converter, and more specifically relates to method and apparatus for controlling the programmable power converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A programmable power converter provides a wide range of the output voltage and the output current, such as 5V˜20V and 0.5 A˜5 A. In general, it would be difficult to achieve low standby power and good protections. The present invention is developed to solve this problem and achieve a low standby power loss programmable power converter.